1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for fixating a user's location within a body of water while swimming. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a device and method for stationary swimming by applying a slideable anchoring collar to maintain horizontal stability of the post as a tethered swimmer applies a variable force to the post.
2. Description of the Related Art
The added health benefits of swimming are well known. A consistent regimen of swimming builds strength and endurance without aggravating a body's joints, ligaments, and muscles. Accordingly, swimming is a popular form of exercise, physical training, and physical therapy for humans and animals alike.
Oftentimes large swimming pools, lakes, or other shorelines are not readily accessible to many swimmers. On the other hand, smaller man-made pools that are configured for recreation or therapy are more prevalent and, thus, accessible to many swimmers. However, it is often difficult for swimmers within these smaller pools to maneuver and undergo long distances.
As a result, methods were gradually developed that permitted movement associated with swimming while restricting a swimmer to a confined location within the pool. Commonly, an apparatus was provided for restraining a swimmer in place within a small pool. In this manner, the swimmer not only gained the benefits of strength and endurance attributed to swimming but was also confined to a small area by which coaches, trainers, and therapists could more accurately measure that swimmer's progress.
After comparison with prior art, the present invention herein described identifies any and all improvements, unexpected results, synergies, and other evidence that provides at least one result that is more than what might be predictable to one skilled in the art. Among other unpredictable results, the present invention provides for a stationary swimming device that facilitates portable transport and ease of use from one pool to another as well as along the shores of a body of water such as lake or beach. The present invention also provides for a stationary swimming device that is easy to assemble and use and provides for an anchoring collar facilitates comfort and resistance to keep a longitudinal post in place within a body of water as a tethered swimmer applies a variable force to the post.